A New Life In Paradise
by Lil Miss Kitten
Summary: Madisyn is the new girl at a co-ed prep school in Tahiti. There, she makes friends with Kagome and her gang. Will Madi keep these friends? (This may sound familiar only bcuz it was my story on my other account) R&R!
1. A New School

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inu-Yasha or any of the Inu-Yasha Characters. Madison is based on me (personality wise and looks; but not life situations) so she is my own creation.  
  
'' Mean Madison's 'thoughts'  
  
"Why must it be morning? I hate school; especially starting a new one, far from home. I know no one and will never know anyone; I'll be a total outcast!" I mumble as I sat up in bed, reaching for my alarm clock blaring out noises. I turned it off and hung my feet over the side of my bed, stretching. I sauntered over to my dresser reluctantly and picked my clothes out for the day; which wasn't much for it was a uniform. Actually the uniform was cute; it was like they were in anime; the sailor outfit looking things, except ours were red. I loved red, so it was all good. I gazed at myself with my cerulean eyes in the mirror as I brushed my dark auburn hair.  
  
'Yep, this was my new life. I, Madison Avalon, am starting a co-ed college prep school in Tahiti. Yea sure, Tahiti is great and all, but I know no one. I had to come here because the performance at my old school was bad, so my parents thought this would help; more discipline. Im a junior; so I'll be here for two years; not that bad really. I had to leave my best friend Serena behind, but we're going to make sure we see each other and contact each other'.  
  
I walked out after I was done getting ready. I grabbed the key to my room and bolt down the stairs. I walked out the doors of the Co-ed dormitories and stepped out to a new future.  
  
'This school has lesser students than my old school. Threes only about 100 in each class; so figure 400 all together. Not bad, eh? I know Im going to like it here in Tahiti, cause of the surf and beaches, arcades, etc, but school is going to be harder. Im very shy so I know I wont have many friends, not even a boyfriend. Im hoping to find friends and a guy who will care for me, but for now, it's off to Jazz choir.'  
  
I walked down the field, not sure where I was going. I was already late as it was. I ran across the field. As I ran, I saw two guys tossing a football around. They were kind of cute, but I had no time to see if they were 'hott'. Then one spoke.  
  
"Hey Kouga! Pass it here!" A sexy voice called out.  
  
"Ok Naraku! Here! Ready and pa.AH! Whoa!" The Kouga guy slammed into me when he was backing up to throw the ball. We both ended up on the ground.  
  
Kouga had black hair in a high ponytail with a bandana separating the tail and his bangs. He had light tanned skin and sky-blue eyes. Naraku had long black wavy hair, light skin, and brown eyes. They both were wearing khaki and a black shirt. That's what they guys had to wear. I sat up and gathered my belongings. Naraku ran up and helped Kouga.  
  
"Hey Kouga, you ok man?" Naraku said with concern.  
  
"Yea." He got up and shot a look toward me, "Next time watch where your going bitch!" He snapped before running off with Kouga.  
  
I got up and shook it off. 'How embarrassing!' I thought as I brushed myself off and ran to class.  
  
I made it to the choir room. I sighed a sigh of relief as I walked through the door; I wasn't late! The room was full of girls and guys. As I glanced at the cute guys, I though to myself 'Im in heaven!'  
  
"Ok class! Settle down! On the risers please!" Mrs. Shields called. "Class we have a new student at this school, her name is Madison Avalon. Madison come down please."  
  
I walked down, blushing. I was so scared to face everyone. Mrs. Shields smiled and asked me what my voice was. I told her I was a soprano and she directed; more like pointed me, to where the sopranos stood. I walked over and stood quietly. The girl next to me turned her head and smiled at me. Mrs. Shields phone rang at that moment, too. I turned to the girl and smiled as best I could, being scared and all. The girl put her hands up to her face and clapped them together. "Hi Im Kagome Waters. I hope you like it here. You'll have fun." She pulled her friend toward her from behind me. "And she is Sango Red, my best friend."  
  
I smiled wider now. It wasn't scary anymore; at least not that scary. The confidence in their brown eyes helped sooth my worries. "Hi, Im Madison, but you already knew that."  
  
They nodded and smiled.  
  
"Ok class, let's get to some singing!" Mrs. Shields said putting the phone on its base.  
  
We warmed up and sang. The hour became up and I had an hour before algebra. I walked back to my room and saw the two guys again, Naraku and Kouga. I smiled a tiny smile and walked on. They gave the head throw-hello and smiled. I blushed and picked up the pace. I made it back to the co-ed dormitory building and entered through the fancy window doors. In the lobby, Kagome and Sango resided with three others. Kagome spotted me and smiled.  
  
"Hey Madison, come here!" She said cheerfully. Sango just smiled. I walked over and sat next to Kagome. "Ok Madison," she began, "These are three of my other close friends," She announce and pointed to a long-black haired girl with hazel eyes, "That's Kikyo Rivers,' she pointed to the next girl who also had black hair but up in a ponytail with blue eyes, "That's Kagura Hart and she is Sakura Moon." She said pointing to a brunette with half her hair in pigtails with beautiful emerald eyes. "Girls, this is Madison Avalon." The girls smiled and said their hellos. I did the same.  
  
"Well Kagome, I have to go and get ready for Algebra." I said standing up.  
  
"Really who's your teacher?" Sango asked.  
  
"Mrs. Taylor."  
  
"Oh cool. Im in your class."  
  
"Really Sango? So do I!" Sakura announced.  
  
"Me too." Kikyo said.  
  
I smiled. "Thank god. I know people in my class now."  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
"We'll see ya in about thirty!" Sango said.  
  
I nodded and started toward my room.  
  
"Ok Madison!" Kagome called. I turned to see what she wanted, "If you want, at lunch you can hang with us."  
  
"That'll be great." I said with a bright smile.  
  
"What's your class before lunch?"  
  
"I have photo."  
  
"Really, same!" Kagura said with a smile. "You can just come with me to where we chill."  
  
"Alright! See ya girls later!" I said and walked away.  
  
"Bye!" They all said in unison.  
  
I smiled and ran through the hall. I smiled happily until I ran into a guy, again. This I was the only on to fall. I looked up to see the cutest guy ever, but there was something different about him, he had silver dog-ears and hair. He lowered his hand and helped me up.  
  
"You better watch it. Some people aren't as nice as I when it comes to this." A sexy voice came out of his mouth.  
  
I grabbed his hand and he lifted me up. "Im sorry," I started. "Im just really having my bad day turn around." I said gazing into his amber-gold eyes.  
  
"That's good. Hey.I'll see ya around campus. Im Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Im Madison."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you Madison. I wont forget you."  
  
I started to blush, hard. He was cute, had a sexy voice and was actually kind. I wanted to get to know him, but for now, I had to get to know algebra. I got to my room and plopped down on my bed and sighed happily. 


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inu-Yasha or any of the Inu-Yasha Characters. Madison is based on me (personality wise and looks; but not life situations) so she is my own creation.  
  
'' Mean Madison's 'thoughts'  
  
I lied on my bed, smiling. 'This is day is gonna be great. Why cant people at home be this nice?' I thought to myself sitting up on my bed. I gathered my things from the floor and started out the door. I saw Sango, Kikyo and Sakura all come out from what I think was Sango's room. I smiled and waved, my black messenger bag swinging at my hip as I walked toward them.  
  
They all smiled and waved happily. Sango power walked toward me and swiped her short black-brown bangs from her face. "Ready to go to the dreaded algebra class?" She asked with a small laugh.  
  
I nodded. "Yes, sadly."  
  
"Alight lets go!" Sakura said in her surfer voice.  
  
On the way to class, I found out that the girls liked to surf on their free time. That got me pumped. I loved to surf, roller-blade and horseback ride. I found out from Sango that Kagome also liked to roller-blade and Kagura liked to horseback ride. Luckily I found out that the school has an Equestrian program and bike paths so I was good. The girls offered to take me to the beach after school and surf with them.  
  
We made it to math class and sat near each other. We signed all the necessary papers and sat through the most boring class. Next I had history with Kikyo and some friend of hers named Miroku. He was cute, yes, but the boy with the ear, Inu-Yasha, was much cuter. Ok they were both the same, but I knew Inu-Yasha more. After Kikyo and I survived history I traveled to English. I found out the two guys from before, Naraku and Kouga I think, were in my class as well. I was somewhat relived since I've seen them before. Finally after that hour came photo with Kagura. We took pictures of each other cuz, well, we were stupid like that. We couldn't develop them till tomorrow so we were kind mad about that. The bell rang signaling us for lunch.  
  
Kagura and I went to the cafeteria and set our trays down on the little bar things and picked our food out. I was fine till I saw him; Inu-Yasha. His silver hair flowing, his wolf ears twitching, his amber eyes glowing; oh what a perfect sight. I stared at him while Kagura tried her hardest to get me out of this little trance.  
  
"Madison!" She called. "MADISON!"  
  
I shook my head, "Wha? Oh sorry Kagura. I was out of it for min there."  
  
She smiled at me. "I see we've spotted one of the hottest boys in school."  
  
"Oh yea. I mean.how did he get the wolf appearance."  
  
"Long story short.he was supposed to be a regular baby but instead of the human embryo getting injected into his mother, the wolf one was. His mom was a widow at the time and they took his father's 'little friends' and kept them safe for his mother till she was ready. They were doing a hybrid thing that's why the wolf one was taken instead," She explained as she handed the man the money.  
  
I nodded and smiled. I didn't mind that fact. He was still hott.  
  
Kagura and I met the others at the area for lunch. It was on a wall near the beach. The sat upon it or the table planted next to it. The guys usually sat on the wall. I sat at the table with Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Kagura and Sakura. The boys that were on the wall were Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Naraku, Kouga, Sesshomaru and Shippo. I met them all and we seemed to get along. Miroku was the funniest; he kept checking out Sango's ass and got slapped for it. On the other hand, Inu-Yasha and I stared at each other half the time and smiled at each other; blushing. It was kinda cool I guess. Before we all knew it the bell had rung. Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo and I all had class together next and that was Theater Arts. We all watch on another act really ridiculous and laughed. Kagome and I had to lips sync to a song and it was a duet, which made it funnier. The boys laughed with us as we got off stage. That class was over and all that was left was beach time! 


	3. The Beach

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inu-Yasha or any of the Inu-Yasha Characters. Madison is based on me (personality wise and looks; but not life situations) so she is my own creation.  
  
'' Mean Madison's 'thoughts'  
  
I ran to my room, smiling. A day at the beach! How fun does that sound. Surfing, making sand castles, playing volleyball and swimming with the hottest guys in school, oh its gonna be paradise. I got on my bright pink and red Hawaiian print 2-piece and grabbed my blue hibiscus Hawaiian towel I got in Hawaii. I stuffed them in my teal Hawaiian printed beach bag and put on my black Hawaiian print sandals ((Yes Im Hawaiian obsessed)). I walked out and met Miroku in the hall, well more like ran into.  
  
"Madison, my girl," Miroku started and put his arm around me, "How's it going?"  
  
I smiled. How could I not? He was the hottest. "Im good Miroku. How are you?"  
  
He smiled. "Im great my dear Madison. I must tell you though.I have to ask you something later at the beach."  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Alright." I said simply and walked with him to their spot at the beach.  
  
Once Miroku and I made it to their 'Secret spot' at the beach, I unpacked my things and set them by the unlit campfire pit. I laid my towel near the water, but not as close as to where it got wet. I watched as Sango and Kagome surfed. Sango was in a black bikini with pink glittered stars on certain parts, like the bottom of the short part and at the hip on the bottom piece. . Kagome had a pastel yellow two-piece. Kinda plain but also very cute. Kikyo wore a blue watery patterned bikini, Sakura wore a green 2- piece, short and tank pieces, with pink cherry blossoms and Kagura wore an orange two-piece.  
  
The guys were of course wearing board shorts and all were Hawaiian printed. It's like the shopped at the same store. Miroku has purple hibiscus flowers, Inu-Yasha had of course red, Shippo had orange, Kouga had yellow, Naraku had blue and Sesshomaru had green. They were weird but they did have a good fashion sense. I loved Hawaiian and astrologic things.  
  
I walked to the water to feel the temperature; it was perfect. I sat in the shallow water and let the water hit me. It felt so nice. The guys were playing volleyball while the girls surfed. Kagura was tanning and offered me her board for the time being. I grabbed her board and paddled out. The girls were happy that I joined them.  
  
"Madison! Hey girl. Glad ya came!" Kagome yelled from afar as I paddled closer.  
  
"Hey! Id never miss out on surfing!" I called finally making it to them.  
  
"The swells are awesome." Sakura said with her surfer tone. I admired her immaturity. Not everyone can go out and express it like she could.  
  
"That's cool. Can I have the next one?" I asked anxious to get out and surf.  
  
"I say we all go at the same time, ya know, a party wave." Sango added with her bright smile.  
  
I nodded with a smile. "Sounds good."  
  
The girls smiled and laughed. I sat on my board looking for the perfect wave. The guys stopped to watch my style. I had to admit, it was a little embarrassing. I gathered my courage and sat tall. Finally the perfect wave came and we paddle back and stood upon the boards. Sango and I switched sides a lot. It looked pretty cool. Kikyo and Kagome and Sakura all did their own little thing. We made it to shore and smiled at our work. The guys told us we did a good job, and so on and so forth. Kagura smiled and went out to go on her own. The guys wanted to go and did so. Inu-Yasha walked up to my with his long board and smiled.  
  
"Have you ever done a couple run?" Inu-Yasha asked me.  
  
I shook my head. "No. Why?"  
  
"Do you want to go with me? Kagome and I used to do it all the time?"  
  
I looked to Kagome who smiled and signaled me to go. I nodded and stood up. "Ok, what do I do?"  
  
He smiled. "Come with me."  
  
He led me to the shore and put the long board in the water. He looked back at me and smiled. "Ready?"  
  
I nodded and smiled.  
  
"Ok hop on. Im gonna be on top of your legs till we get out and sit, ok?"  
  
"Ok. That's fine."  
  
We paddled out. Once we got to the others, we sat upon the board and waited for the perfect wave. We spotted one and paddled away. He got up first so I could catch my balance while I stood. I got up and stood in my surfing stance. I turned back and smiled at him. He smiled back; his fangs glistened. He grabbed my waist and held me with one arm. I looked at him in wonder but smiled anyway. We came to shore and he fell back in the deep water, pulling me with him. We came up and I splashed him for fun. We gathered around the campfire that was just started by Shippo. The sun had set and the campfire festivities were just beginning. 


	4. The Night's Campfire Festivities

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inu-Yasha or any of the Inu-Yasha Characters. Madison is based on me (personality wise and looks; but not life situations) so she is my own creation.  
  
'' Mean Madison's 'thoughts'  
  
I ran to my room, smiling. A day at the beach! How fun does that sound. Surfing, making sand castles, playing volleyball and swimming with the hottest guys in school, oh its gonna be paradise. I got on my bright pink and red Hawaiian print 2-piece and grabbed my blue hibiscus Hawaiian towel I got in Hawaii. I stuffed them in my teal Hawaiian printed beach bag and put on my black Hawaiian print sandals ((Yes Im Hawaiian obsessed)). I walked out and met Miroku in the hall, well more like ran into.  
  
"Madison, my girl," Miroku started and put his arm around me, "How's it going?"  
  
I smiled. How could I not? He was the hottest. "Im good Miroku. How are you?"  
  
He smiled. "Im great my dear Madison. I must tell you though.I have to ask you something later at the beach."  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Alright." I said simply and walked with him to their spot at the beach.  
  
Once Miroku and I made it to their 'Secret spot' at the beach, I unpacked my things and set them by the unlit campfire pit. I laid my towel near the water, but not as close as to where it got wet. I watched as Sango and Kagome surfed. Sango was in a black bikini with pink glittered stars on certain parts, like the bottom of the short part and at the hip on the bottom piece. . Kagome had a pastel yellow two-piece. Kinda plain but also very cute. Kikyo wore a blue watery patterned bikini, Sakura wore a green 2- piece, short and tank pieces, with pink cherry blossoms and Kagura wore an orange two-piece.  
  
The guys were of course wearing board shorts and all were Hawaiian printed. It's like the shopped at the same store. Miroku has purple hibiscus flowers, Inu-Yasha had of course red, Shippo had orange, Kouga had yellow, Naraku had blue and Sesshomaru had green. They were weird but they did have a good fashion sense. I loved Hawaiian and astrologic things.  
  
I walked to the water to feel the temperature; it was perfect. I sat in the shallow water and let the water hit me. It felt so nice. The guys were playing volleyball while the girls surfed. Kagura was tanning and offered me her board for the time being. I grabbed her board and paddled out. The girls were happy that I joined them.  
  
"Madison! Hey girl. Glad ya came!" Kagome yelled from afar as I paddled closer.  
  
"Hey! Id never miss out on surfing!" I called finally making it to them.  
  
"The swells are awesome." Sakura said with her surfer tone. I admired her immaturity. Not everyone can go out and express it like she could.  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inu-Yasha or any of the Inu-Yasha Characters. Madison is based on me (personality wise and looks; but not life situations) so she is my own creation.  
  
'' Mean Madison's 'thoughts'  
  
The campfire night festivities were just burning up as the moon started to shine down. I was sitting by Kagome and Sango. Inu-Yasha was across from me along with Miroku and Inu-Yasha's half brother, Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango kept staring at each other while, Kagome and Sesshomaru did the same. For Inu-Yasha and I things were different. We mouth words to each other, apparently understanding each and every word. I smiled as he complimented me silently. Shippo and Sakura were off lying on their boards in the water, resting. Kikyo and Naraku were dancing to the techno music that was blaring from the boom box. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru all laughed at jokes and stories they told and days were someone did something funny. Inu- Yasha and I on the other hand, had something we wanted to do.  
  
Inu-Yasha, earlier, lipped-asked me if I wanted to see the beach at a 'better view'. I agreed and so waited desperately for the time to tell Kagome I had to get something out of the car. Yes they took a car even though we were like right around the corner. They had a lot of stuff to carry so maybe that's why. I looked for the perfect time and so I found it.  
  
I smiled and tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "Hey Kagome. I need to get something out of the car, I'll be back in like 10 min."  
  
"Alright. Just don't leave. We have all night to party. Member there's no class on Tuesdays." She answered.  
  
I nodded and smiled. I got up and started walking off. Inu-Yasha looked at me walking off and looked toward Kagome.  
  
"Hey Im gonna go make sure she gets there and back ok. Is that alight?" Inu- Yasha asked with a fake concerned face on, just so Kagome would fall for it.  
  
"Yea, sure. Hurry back though. Its almost smore time!" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded and ran to catch up.  
  
"Hey Madison, wait up." He said catching his breath.  
  
I stopped and turned back to him. Once I saw that we were out of view from the others, I smiled at him. "So where's this place you wanted me to see?" I asked slyly.  
  
"Come with me." He grabbed my hand and led me to a little hill above the ocean, the beach and our camp.  
  
Once we made it, I gazed in awe at the sight. The stars and moon appeared ever so beautifully and ocean caught the moons reflection perfectly. The camp was see-able too. I watched our friends laughing and singing to the music. I smiled and looked at Inu-Yasha. "Its beautiful." I commented, as I looked straight into his golden-amber eyes.  
  
He looked back into my Cerulean eyes and smiled. "Its not as beautiful as you are, Madison."  
  
I blushed and smiled. "Thank you Inu-Yasha. You the."  
  
He silenced me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt a chill down my spine and kept my eyes targeted to his. He looked down at me and came closer. I got that look on my face; ya know the one in the movies right before they kiss, the one with out the smile but like the 'what are you doing' happy type.oh I know what Im talking about. His gentle lips came down on to mine, as he leaned his head in to kiss me. I kissed back of course. His kiss sent sparks of electricity down my spine and fireworks shooting off. His touch made my whole body shake. I was new to this feeling. I have never felt anything like this before.  
  
I asked myself, 'is this what love feels like? Is this the 'ultimate' feeling?"  
  
As we kissed, something was slipping into my mouth. After I emerge from my thoughts, I realized it was his tounge tracing my mouth. I couldn't help but do it myself. After several minutes of the best moment of my life, we broke apart from the kiss. I looked at him with a smile in my eyes and he did the same. It was bliss.  
  
I kept looking in his eyes as I spoke to him, "Don't you think we should head back? We've been gone awhile."  
  
He nodded slowly and held me close. "Yes, we should. I'm gonna be lonely without you being near me like this." He said pulling me closer.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his chest. "I will be too." 'Did I just say that? To a guy I barley know? Wow, I don't think that was the feeling of love; I know it was the feeling of love.' I thought to myself. 'I loved him. I loved Inu-Yasha.' I said in my head. Now I couldn't tell him, it'd freak him out, so I kept my mouth shut.  
  
We parted and walked down to the fire. Everyone was cuddled up making smores. Kagome and Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku and Kikyo and Naraku were cuddled up making them as couples. It was quite cute as they all shoved marshmallows into one another's mouth or put melted chocolate across their faces. It was a classic romantic scene. Shippo and Sakura sat next to each other but still acted like the others. They didn't like to show their affections at public places, yet they did in private. Yes, they did kiss and stuff while here and now, but at the mall and stuff was different. Sakura after all was tomboy in and out, so maybe that's why. Kagura and Kouga were dancing and eating smores at the same time, it was crazy but cool. Inu-Yasha and I sat down and made ourselves some and gnawed on them. Kagome, Sango, Sakura, Kagura and Kikyo all decided after smores, that they would go for a few more surfing runs before returning to the dormitories.  
  
Once they finished the smores, the grabbed their boards and surfed away as the guys packed their things. The girls offered me to go but I was tired, so sat and watched them as they surfed. Once the guys got the stuff in the cars, they sat over there and waited for the girls. They cranked the heater and chatted about the day of surfing and volleyball. I walked over with the girls and got in the car. The girls strapped the boards in and left. The guys had a car all their own while we girls had a car to our own, only Kagura went with the guys cuz her brother, Naraku was in there. All in all it was a great night, and now to get some sleep. 


	5. The Sleepover?

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inu-Yasha or any of the Inu-Yasha Characters. Madison is based on me (personality wise and looks; but not life situations) so she is my own creation.  
  
'' Mean Madison's 'thoughts'  
  
One I was in my dorm room, I got out of my swimsuit and headed for the showers. I walked down the hall in my long towel, with my PJs closed in my hand. I didn't mind walking in the hall with just a towel. I knew the people on my floor; they've seen me half naked before. It was only Kagome and the gang on my floor. I just found that out on the way home too. Sango was next to me and on the other side of me was Inu-Yasha. What luck eh?  
  
Once I reached my destination, the showers, I hopped in and rinsed all of the ocean salt of off me and out of my hair. After an hour-long session in the shower, I emerged, put on my PJs and ran to my dorm.  
  
When I reached my door, I saw someone at theirs. It was Inu-Yasha. He looked at me in confusion but smiled anyways. His fangs glittered in the light and his eyes shone like ambers. I gazed at his beauty. It was so hard to resist not looking at him. His silver hair shone as well. I took in the sight for future daydreams. I soon as I snapped out I realized he was walking toward me. I panicked and blushed madly. I stood frozen as he walked toward me.  
  
"Hey Madison? Why you up so late?" He asked me with that gorgeous smile.  
  
I smiled and blinked, "I was taking a shower."  
  
He nodded. "Yea. That's cool. Wish I was there." He said with a playful tone in his voice and a playful wink.  
  
I giggled and blushed harder. 'Im probably bright red now.' I thought to myself. "It would have been less lonelier." I said with a playful tone.  
  
I opened my door and turned the lights on. I looked at him and smiled. "Would you like to come in?" I asked, thinking it was the nicest thing to do.  
  
He looked around and back at me. "Uh sure." He walked in and I followed, closing the door behind me.  
  
He looked around and smiled at all my decorations. It was Hawaiian/Tahitian themed. The walls were silver and the boarder was pink Hawaiian hibiscus flower patterns. There were pictures of my friends from back home invading my walls and cute flower pin up thingies. I unfolded the sheets on my bed for when I was ready to go to sleep and sat upon my bed.  
  
"I like your room Madison." He finally said scanning upon my room.  
  
I smiled. "Thank you." I said with a yawn.  
  
He looked at me. "Tired?"  
  
I nodded and leaned back on my pillows. He looked down at me and smiled. I looked up at him and smiled. He looked to my light switch, walked over and turned off the lights. I sat up quickly and blinked.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked him freaking out.  
  
He jumped on my bed and smiled. "Its ok. I'm not going to do anything bad. Don't worry." He took me by the waist and laid me back. He kissed my cheek and laid beside me. I smiled as he held me. I got tired and pulled the covers up. They, the covers, had a blue Hawaiian print, cerulean blue, that is. It's real pretty; it has palm trees and flowers on it.  
  
I yawned one last yawn before falling asleep in Inu-Yasha warm embrace. He kissed my cheek one last time and said good night. I smiled and said goodnight and we fell asleep in each others arms. 


End file.
